Rise Of The Hunter
by SavedByTheBreakfastGeek
Summary: Becca is new to Forks. But she isn't an oridnary human she's a "Hunter" also known as Vampire Killer until she meets him. Will Becca complete her task or will she forget everything she believes in to save the one she loves? Rated T-violence, fighting
1. What was happening to me? Intro

Rise Of The Hunter

Chapter 1. What Is This?

It was Dark. My mother was pulling me by the arm. Her fingers jabbing at my wrist like thick splinters.

"Ouch mom please you're hurting me."

"Shhh no one must know where we are."

"But where are we go-"

"Keep Quiet!"She said to me as she tugged at my arm even harder and quickening our cool breeze brushed against my face. I looked up at the dark, murky sky and saw the moon looking back down at me. I knew something wasn't right something weird was going on and it involved me. I didn't understand. Little did I know that this night would change me for the rest of my life.

"Put the little girl on the table and strap her down."Said a man with a dark husky voice.

"Mommy no don't let me go."

"Come on young one this will only take a minute you'll like the change." Another man said coming closer towards me.

"No Mommy PLEASE!"I tried to grasp at her cost but she was helping them. What was she doing. A mother is suppost to protect her child through anything. Yet here she was against me.

They had me strapped to a table. Long thick leather stretched across my forehead, chest, stomach and knees.

"Rebecca Marie Swan welcome to The Hunt." With that, one of the men pulled out a long sharp needle. It had sparkling yellow liquid inside along with silver thick goo. Then in an instant the man jabbed the needle into my neck. I let out a great scream that even surprised me a little. But I couldn't help it I was on fire and nobody was doing anything to put it out, although it felt as if the fire was being smothered by something. I felt something trying to come out of me as if something was pushing against the skin at my neck. What was happening to me?

My name is Rebecca. Becca for short. I have long dirty blond hair and am not the tallest person. I was 4 when my mother brought me to the strange black house on the hill. They say once you go there you never come back out the same. Well the rumours and stories were right, never again would I be the same. That night had changed me. No longer a human but not quite immortal. I was somewhere in between. They injected me with venom the night of my rebirth along with another mixture to stop the transformation becoming full. I was half vampire. I had their abilities but I couldn't drink blood I also could age. Once an immortal you are frozen in time but not me I grew and became smarter, stronger and faster. I was taught to fight and defend myself and also to complete one mission kill all vampires. See a human could never out do a vampire so instead they created this inbetween state not dangerous but not completely helpless to a vampire. My mother was a "Hunter" as well, she knew that someday I would grow to be one the best "Hunter" there has ever been and quite frankly she was right. I could take down any vampire, any size, any age, and either man or woman I was thing that helped was I had a special gift that sometimes came immortality (half immortality) I had telekinesis. It made me me have more of an advantage. Even better then some of the elder "Hunters" and I was quite proud of it. There is just only a few rules to fallow.

1. You must kill all vampires no matter what or who they are

2. You must keep our humans protected at all times

3. To keep our kind a secret so the humans don't find out about Vampires


	2. Moving To Forks

Rise Of The Hunter

Ch.2 Moving to Forks.

Ever since mom and dad divorced I didn't get to see my dad too often and since he was living where I was assigned I decided it was time to live with Charlie for a little while in Forks. Of course. One of the most boring places you could ever go. But atleast I could keep myself preoccuipied tracking down vampires.

Just before I was getting ready to leave I put my hair in a pony tail and examined myself in the mirror. I tilted my head just a bit and saw the brilliant golden marks stretching across the length of my jaw and neck. ( which is what happens through the process of half immortality. But unnoticeable to human eyes.) I touched the vine like marks. They were cold and felt like veins popping out of my neck. I closed my eyes remembering my weird uncommon child hood then opened my eyes banishing those memories. With that I grabbed my duffle bag and headed outside.

I looked up at the bright blue sky. The bag slipped through my fingers as I let the suns shiny rays lick at my skin. I soaked up as much Vitamin D as I could before I headed to one of the cloudiest, rainiest places on earth.

"Come on Becca you won't want to miss your plane." Said my mom. Actually I wouldn't mind at all.

"Just saying good-bye to the sun."I picked up my bag. Again. And headed for the car.

"I know Forks isn't exactly the most exciting place to be assigned but still try to enjoy yourself."

"Sure mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Please be careful Becca. Don't make any stupid decisions."She giggled out.

"I'll try not to." Then I climbed in the back seat of the taxi and was on my way to the airport.

The plane ride wasn't too exciting. I was more worried about the car ride with Charlie. We always kinda felt awkward around eachother. Me and him both have problems explaining our feelings to one another but we managed we were both ok with little talking as possible.

"Hey Becc I'm glad you came to see me you excited you're moving." He asked half hugging me with a large grin on his face.

"Most deffinately." I added returning the grin and with that we both moved to his car. I was quite embarassed to see the big red and blue lights at the top. See Charlie was the Chief Of Police in Forks and I didn't really want to be driven around in a police car.

"So how has your mother been?" He asked his voice changing a bit sadder but barely noticeable.

"She's managing. Life isn't exactly heaven all the time."I said looking to see him look a bit more sad. Something I wouldn't notice with human eyes.

"I know the feeling." That emotional change anyone would notice. With the tension in the car the conversation ended quite quickly.

We arrived to the house quick. Hardly anything changed at all. Even the pictures were as I remembered. I could tell he still missed her.

I unpacked all my clothes in hardly anytime at all. So I decided to take a shower then go to bed early

It was horrible trying to get to sleep with all rain banging on the window it took 4 pillows to actually make my eyes begin to become heavy. I woke in a panic but not remembering what my dream was. I only remembered it being loud probably from all the thunder outside. I looked at my clock and noticed it was time to get ready for school. Ugh. Great. Forks High School. My new living hell.

I put together a simple outfit. Black Beatles t-shirt with blue jeans. For my hair I let it hang low.

I rushed through a bowl of cereal wanting to get this over with then tolled Charlie good-bye quick and simple.

The school was about a 20 minute walk so I took that advantage to get to know my surroundings a little better. But it was just mostly trees and dirt. Of course there was a small little area that I guess they would consider "Down Town". One library, one restaurant, one gas station and of course Forks Highschool. When I walked up the parking lot I saw a sign pointing to a separate building reading Main Office. I walked in and met a girl looking me up and down. She had black hair and looked very un-friendly. Not exactly the greatest welcome I ever got. I grabbed my schedual and headed for the main school. _This is going to be a great day. _I thought to myself and walked inside.


	3. Encounter

Rise Of The Hunter

Chapter 3

Encounter

I was weird. I was actually trembling. My hand slipping around my lockers lock. It took me three tries to finally get the stupid thing unlatched. Three girls watched me and giggled the entire time. One of them being the dark haired girl I saw in the office. Great the nerdy new girl, just what I need.

My first class was English which was easy. Im some sort of a genuis when it comes to reading and writing. Math wasn't very difficult especially since I was already one year ahead of myself. Although in math I sat next to this girl. She was very tall slim and beautiful, she had long blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. She looked up at me and quietly muttered a soft "hello, Im Vaslissa Dragomir." I instantly knew she was a hunter, just by looking at her, but she didn't seem as fit or experienced as I was. She almost seemed nervous.

I looked at her brilliant yellow tattoo that was porportioned just like mine.

"Hi, Im Becca Swan. I didn't know they were moving anyone else here.I thought I was alone."I whispered after the bell rang dissmissing us to lunch.

" Well I have been here longer but I can't really handle this job alone, it's more complicated then you think." She said.

"Would you like to disscuss this with me for lunch."

"Sure." She said quietly. She grabbed her bag slung behind her chair and we both walked awkwardly to the cafeteria. We didn't really know what to say. We never met but we knew a lot about eachother we would have probably a past that was exactly alike.

The cafeteria was filled with screaming teenagers that were all sitting in small groups of thier own but would be yelling across the room to other students as well.

"So how long have they put you through this?" I asked her.

"Since I was about 12. It was horrible, I had no childhood what so ever, I can remember everything clearly." I giggled to myself. She really didn't realize just how easy she had it.

"What about you?" She asked looking skeptically at my reaction. Great an emotion reader. She had an ability like mine. She could sense when a certain emotion changes.

"My mom put me under the change when I was 4. Ever since then it has been training and protecting my little sister from getting transformed."

"You have a sibling?"

"Yeah, she's the most important person to me on the plaanet. Her name is Gerty, I would do anything for her an-" Instantly me and Vaslissa both stopped. Our heads snapped up at the same time. There they were. _The Vampires_. My skin tightend my fists clenched. My teeth pressed so hard together I thought they would chip.

"That's them. A large group too much for only me to handle."

"I see." I answerd and suddenly one of them looked right at me. We stared at eachother just like that for a few moments. He looked fairly frustrated and I ,I was lost. His eyes. They were so, perfectly detailed. So beautiful...

"Becca?"

"Huh?" I was suddenly sropped from the trance once I heard Vaslissa's voice.

"I told you, it's too complicated for only one person to handle that."

"There beautiful."Just then all 5 of their heads snapped up and they began to leave.

"They heard you."Almost forgot vampires were much like us had perfect senses.

"What are thier name?" I asked mesmorized as they walked away.

She looked at them one more time, before they left again and turned back to me all gitty as if to gossip the most exciting news. Almost too happy for a hunter. "The tall blonde is Rosalie the bulky guy holding her hand is emmet. The small pixie one is Alice and her partner is Jasper, then there's him Edward. He's obviously beautiful and single." She said this with too much excitement almost as if she loved him. HOW? She had to kill him if not he would kill her.

"Vaslissa?"

"Oh you can call me lissa. I like it better"

"Lissa, do you like this... thing?" I said with disgust covering my face.

She looked down and her bangs moved infront of her face covering her eyes. "That's rediculous I could never."This was getting to horrible I had to end this so called Edward character and I had to know.

I shot up and headed for the door. I followed his scent which was going towards the woods. Great. But I was not scared.

I was following his scent, but something was wrong. It didn't seem right. Just then a great weight fell onto me. I whipped out to the ground. The earth cold and damp beneath me. I squirmed and finally looked into the eyes of my attacker. Edward.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"


	4. Different

Rise of the Hunter

ch.4 Different

I couldn't move. He was hardly two inches from me I took in as much of his scent as I could. He smelt amazing and his eyes. Those daggeringly dangerous eyes were gorgeous. I almost felt I could drown in them.

"Don't you speak." He asked in a rough tone. That's when I looked beyond his eyes and saw that glossy effect that only appear on vampires when I finally snapped out of it and pushed him off of me. This certainly took him by surprise since no one is stronger then a vampire. I took my stance and stared him down studying his every move.

He looked at me puzzled and looked like he was confused.

"Who are you, and why have I never seen you before?" He asked in almost a tone that was seductive he looked at me with a questioning look and didn't even flinch at my stance ready to fight.

I answered his question with a disapproving look. He came closer but I let out a low growl and he flinched back but with a playful look on his face. Fine. I guess I would make the first move then. I launched at him and he dodged. He was fast. But I was faster. This time I pinned him down in the dirt and had his arms spread out holding him down with my tiny body on top of him.

I held his head in a position to snap his neck but out of no where he was gone. Nothing was in my arms or underneath me. Just the earth. I looked around my blood pumping through my veins. Where was he? For some reason I actually felt longing like I was upset he was no longer underneath me... NO WHAT WAS I THINKING? Suddenly the wind was knocked out of me. I was hanging upside down by a rope. Great.

Just then I heard a soft sound. I will not hurt you, I'll let you down from this tree but you have to promise to try not to kill me anymore."

"NEVER!" I was furious now.

"Fine then I guess you're never getting down." He shrugged his shoulders hard and cold. "Or you know you could just here what I have to say, and maybe you could explain to me what's going on." He looked at me with certainty for some reason I couldn't say no to him I wanted to be let down and here what he had to say. All instincts had vanished. There was something different about him.

He saw in my eyes that I would cooperate and he smiled from the corner of his mouth and slowly let me down. "Now, why don't you go first, since _you're_ the one trying to kill _me_."

I looked at him and started by raising my hair reveling my neck even though every nerve in my body tolled me not to. "My name is Becca Swan. I'm a Hunter, a vampire Hunter and I'm actually here to kill you and the rest of your family. It's my job to destroy the vampire population in order to keep our humans safe." I said in a very military sounding voice.

Not once did he look angry or insalted once. I was so confused. This is suppost to be a huge fight, but he wasn't fighting back.

"What's a Hunter?" He asked with actual curiosity. So I explained everything to him. The transformation, what it's like, even the special powers some of us receive. After I was done he said it was almost the exact same for full vampires and he even revealed to me what special power he had. A mind reader. This fascinated me, I actually wanted to know more about him. This was wrong all wrong.

"We're different you know." He said looking to the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled

"My family and I are different, we're not harmful to humans. We have learned to control our thirst so now we only feed on animals." I flinched after he spoke these words just the thought of_ feeding _on anything grossed me out.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be a monster." He brought his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes tightly. His hands balled into fists making his bones very visable. I looked at him wanting to comfort him, but I held back. I looked up to him though for wanting to be a better person.

"I guess that dosn't make you all _that... _never mind." I spit those words back in my mouth. WHAT WAS I SAYING. NO NO NO DON'T BE INTRESTEAD IN HIM HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN! but I wanted to badly to just reach out and stroke his face. I flinched and instantly shot up from the ground at my move. He shot up too probably worried I was going to attack him again.

" I have to go." I said starting to walk past him.

"Please don't go just stay a bit longer, please." His pleading voice was agonizing but I had to leave before this got weird.

"Look I'm trained to automatically kill you, so be thankful that I'm even leaving right now. Fine you know what I'll make you a deal. I'll let you and your veggetarian family live but you have to stay away from me." With that I turned around and took off as fast as I could.

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen and his dazzling eyes that pierced my heart and killed me for not killing him first. I woke the next morning in a panic. I reached for my light and looked around the room. Nothing was there. I held my forhead for a minute then got up and got ready for school.

The first thing I did before eat was call my sister. The only purpose for my existence. She had long, brown, wavy hair that almost looked black and she had a smile that could light up a dark alley. She was my most favourite person on the planet and I hadn't able to talk to her since I moved to forks. She was gone that day and I didn't even get to say good-bye.

The phone rang twice before...

"Hello?" A man said in a bulky voice. Oh no. I knew that voice. No they weren't going to do the to Gerty. I hung up and ran out the door.


	5. Getting Gerty

Chapter 5

Getting Gerty

Once I stepped outside I realized I had no idea what I should do. I thought long and hard and decided I had to take a short trip back up to Phoenix and stop Gerty from being transformed.

I ran back into the house and grabbed my money I was saving up for my next assignment destination but this was much more important. Next I grabbed my dads car keys _thank god he was home from work today and sleeping. _Next I made a very urgent phone call.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Lissa? Please you've gotta help me. My sisters in danger. We have to go get her." I said in a panicked tone.

"I'll be right over."

"No I'll come pick you up, it'll be faster. Thank you" With that being settled I hung up the phone and hurried out of the house to the car. As soon as the engine roared to life I stepped on the gas pedal as hard as I could . I could hear the old rubber tires underneath me not trying to hold back but I pushed against them. I stopped infront of Lissa's house and she immediately dove into the car along with me.

" Alright so are we going back to Phoenix." She asked while I stepped on the gas again.

"Yup, do you have enough money to cover a plane ticket?" I asked with total focus on the road

"Yeah and a little extra just in case." A few moments past before either one of us talked again until she finally broke the silence. " What happened back there with Edward? You never came back to tell me I thought you were dead."

"I made a deal with him."She sat there patiently for more of an answer so I went into further detail. " I told him to leave me alone and I wouldn't kill him."

" You told him WHAT?" She asked exasperated. "You don't just make a deal with a vampire not to kill him because he's good looking."

"I DIDN"T!" I yelled. " and I don't find him all that attractive" I hid my eyes being ashamed of knowing that, that was a lie. " Besides he told me that him and his family were different."

"What do you mean different?" She said looking skeptically at me.

"They don't harm humans. They feed on animals. They don't want to be vampires Lissa, they were dying when they were changed they had no choice. They're just like us, it reminded me of when I was changed. I know it was wrong but I felt sympathy for him." I stopped and waited for her reaction. She just stared at me not knowing what to think.

"Look Becca, I know you might feel sympathy for them but that makes no difference. They are still vampires and must be killed." She said with a tone I hadn't heard from her yet. It seemed weird though coming from her since she was the one giggling and liking the fact that Edward was single and yet she was telling me _I _had to do my job.

"I know you're right." I said feeling disgusted in myself that I'd known his attractive looks had distracted me from my duty. Just then I pushed all thoughts of that afternoon and that conversation aside and focused on what was important right now. My Sister.

When we had arrived at the airport we rushed to buy tickets for the fastest plane to Phoenix. The next flight was in leaving in 15 minutes so we hurried down the airport making the plane just in time. The plane ride only took a half an hour and since we really hadn't packed anything we were out of there within minutes. We had no car so we had to take a taxi all the way back to my house. I couldn't believe I wasn't even gone for 3 days and my mom had already started getting Gerty ready for training. I told her not to put her through it.

The taxi driver couldn't be slower and by the time we got there I ended up just throwing the money at him and running up to the house. I banged on the door as loud as I could while screaming Gerty's name.

"LET ME IN!" I banged the door one more time with both arms and finally kicked the door and started running to the back. Lissa followed me with a puzzled look on her face. I smashed the patio door and rolled in from the back. There I found Gerty on the couch watching T.V. now looking frightened and confused and my mom going to the front door.

"What is going on Becca?" My mom said with a very harsh tone. I looked at Gerty and became confused again. Why was she here just sitting on the couch she should either be on her way to the house on the hill or be screaming in pain.

" I thought that... Why weren't you answering the door?" I finally ended up shouting to my mom.

"I was downstairs in the basement and you know I wont allow Gerty to answer the door. I had to get upstairs." A reasonable excuse and I took it. I then pulled my mom out of Gerty's hearing range and that's when Lissa came in as well. She sat down next to Gerty and introduced herself as my friend.

"Mom, why was the tattooist here today. I recognized his voice on the phone. You promised me you would not let that happen to Gerty." I started to get louder and paused to calm myself down not to worry Gerty.

"He was here to discuss with me that Hunter are becoming lower in numbers, and that they need Gerty as part of The Hunt"

"NO!" I shouted and everyone looked at me now. "SHE'S ONLY 5, she will not become part of The Hunt, She will not go through what I went through, what lissa went through, What _you _went through do you really want another one of your children to have to suffer like that again."

"It was my duty, then it was yours and now it is _hers_ as well and I can't help them, we must protect our people and if protection is running low we have to bring it back up."

"By sacrificing another one of your children? I don't understand how you can just sit back and be perfectly fine with this?" I was infuriated with what my mother was saying about it being our duty when we never even knew what this was or even ever knew vampires existed.

"I don't want this to happen it's just, it's the way it is, we need her."

"No, you are not an elder. You do not have to make your family part of The Hunt. She has a choice and believe me no one wants this." I said much more calm but more demanding. My mom looked at me without another word she knew that I was right. I knew that if I left she would still follow with Gerty being changed so without any hesitation I packed her stuff and took her back to Forks with me and Lissa joined us.

I couldn't believe what my mother had said, or how she could turn her back on me and make Gerty go through the change even though she promised she wouldn't. I sat there in disgust the whole plane ride while Gerty and Lissa slept. I couldn't sleep not with everything on my mind. Images of Gerty in pain kept coming to my mind or seeing her try to fight a vampire. That did it. I felt uneasy and knew if I didn't get to the bathroom now I would throw up everywhere.

Once we landed back in Phoenix I was a bit more relaxed than on the way up so driving was a bit smoother and took a bit longer. All the while Gerty never questioned me or asked why she was leaving. She just kind of saw as a vacation. She knew she would be safe with me around.

When we dropped off Lissa, she crawled up to the front seat with me. I looked at her and she looked at me so innocently as her brown curls bounced up and down and her teeth flashed that winning smile of her, that smile that could win anybodys heart. _How could anyone want to hurt you?_ I wondered to myself.

When we got to the house, I grabbed Gerty's stuff and she came and grabbed my hand as we walked towards the door until Charlie met us half way.

"Rebecca Marie Swan how dare yo" My dad stopped talking and lost his train of thought when he saw little Gerty standing right infront of him. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Gerty what are you doing here?" My dad said confused as he kissed her on the head. I giggled a bit as I saw them together they were much more comfortable then me and Charlie together. I was glad they got along so well. "Rebecca why is she here?"

"Mom is going traveling soon and wanted to know if she could have Gerty stay here with us as well."I lied and by the look on his face he was very well convinced.

"Alright, but don't you ever take my car again without asking."

"No problem dad."

I helped Gerty settle in pretty fast. She liked living here already, she liked the fact that everything was as she remembered, she found it homey. That night we all ate dinner together and sat down to watch some T.V. as well. It was nice doing things as a family again. Especially since we hadn't seen Charlie in so long. I'm glad I brought Gerty though she definitely made me staying here more enjoyable.

After the movie I tucked gerty in bed and she fell asleep right away. I don't blame her, I was getting pretty exhausted from that huge trip we just made as well. This was the first night that the rain really didn't bother me and I slept peacefully and soundly. Until ofcourse my alarm woke me up and reminded me I had to attend another day of Forks High School.

I heard dad enrolling Gerty into a grade school just outside of Forks on the phone. She would start next week and have to take a bus but I could bring her and pick her up at her bus stop everyday before and after school so I agreed to this.

As Gerty and I were walking to school she came up to me and grabbed my hand again, and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear. A regular Gerty thing. "Thank you." was all she said then she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me as hard as she could. I hugged her back and finally picked her and continued walking with her still clutching my neck. Even though she never knew what was going on she knew something was wrong. She reminded me of myself. I was proud of her.

We said goodbye when her bus came then it drove away and I dragged myself all the way to my school Forks once again.


End file.
